Ghostly Fun
by Light-Eco-Sage
Summary: First DP Story! Up'ed the rating to 'M' because of 2nd chapter! Danny has learned his lesson about messing around with his powers, but it won't stop him from having some fun every once in a while. Romance: Mostly DS
1. Matchmaker

**Ghostly Fun**

**By: Light-Eco-Sage**

**Rated: Teen for humor and romance.**

**Summary: Danny Fenton had learned a long time ago to not use his powers for frivolous purposes. But that won't stop him from having a little fun every once in a while.**

**Disclaimer: **_**Danny Phantom**_** is owned and created by Butch Hartman.**

**LES: First ever _Danny Phantom_ story! You can't ignore the comedic gold mine that is in powers like Overshadow, Invisibility, and Copy. Pre-PP story where the world does not know that Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom. Okay... so Mr. Lancer is making them read William Shakespeare's _Twelfth Night_ because that is the Shakespeare story that I am most familiar with. My High School performed the play in my Senior year, and I was in it. Not a big role, but I did have two lines!  
><strong>

**Chapter I: Matchmaker**

* * *

><p>It all started on a fairly normal day. And what is actually meant by that was that it was a mind-numbingly boring day!<p>

Normally, Danny Fenton was able to sit in Mr. Lancer's English class and pay some amount of attention, but nothing could shut the young halfa's mind down faster than Shakespeare.

"So Duke Orsino, unable to confront Olivia with his love, sent his trusted servant to Olivia's palace in order to woo her in his place; completely unaware that his friend was actually Viola disguised as a man and in love with him herself." Mr. Lancer said in his normal monotone while holding his copy of William Shakespeare's _Twelfth Night_.

Danny was jolted back to alertness when his chin, which had been resting on the palm of his hand, slipped and he almost head-slammed into his desk. Thankfully, he managed to avoid giving himself a concussion. Unfortunately, however, he could not stop the exclamation of shock that forced its way past his lips.

Mr. Lancer sighed, the book being lowered slightly. "Mr. Fenton, just what is so shocking about that statement?" Predictably, the whole class stared around at him.

"Um…" Danny cast his mind around frantically, trying desperately to remember what they had been talking about. "The Duke is too scared to confront a woman that he says he loves?"

Mr. Lancer sighed. "We've all ready discussed this, Mr. Fenton, in the first scene. The Duke is not in love with Olivia as much as he is in love with the _idea_ of being in love. But, yes, as you put it so bluntly, he is too scared."

"He's not the only one, am I right, Fentard?"Dash Baxter spoke up with a laugh, causing the rest of the class to laugh. Danny shrank in his seat even further. People had begun teasing him about being in love with Sam years ago, and the years only seemed to make it worse. Hardly a day went by without them being referred to as love birds, or having some snide comment thrown their way about how 'I always knew those two would end up together' or 'loser love'.

"All right, settle down." Mr. Lancer said with his usual disinterest. "We will return, if you please, to discussing Duke's love life and not Mr. Fenton's."

Normally, when a student wished that they could just disappear, it was just a fanciful wish. However, Danny Fenton actually did have the ability to turn invisible whenever he wanted. The drawback to this was that he couldn't actually use that power.

But… maybe there was something he could do…

Danny glanced around the classroom. He was in the back and everyone seemed to be more-or-less paying attention to Mr. Lancer. So… it was the perfect opportunity to put his powers to the test.

Thanks to the fact that his ghostly abilities grew in power the more he used them, he had recently learned a new trick, the ability to utilize some of his ghostly powers without being in ghost form. He couldn't use all of his abilities, but some of them were possible.

The first part was the hardest part: the Copy technique. It had taken him _years_ to learn how to make a single copy of himself, and he had recently learned how to copy himself in human form by expelling his ghostly self. He closed his eyes, concentrated for a moment, and felt himself being torn in two pieces. Danny could see his own ghostly form, but it was completely invisible to everyone else.

The strangest part about the Copy technique was the feeling of your consciousness in two different places. Being in two places at once for more than a short while was enough to almost drive Danny insane, so he couldn't imagine how Vlad managed to split himself into four pieces.

Now that the Copy was finished, Danny directed himself over to Dash Baxter and easily overshadowed the football player. As always, overpowering the boy's mind was remarkably easy.

Real-Danny grinned to himself as Copy-Danny forced Dash to stand up suddenly with enough force to knock his chair to the ground, drawing the attention of everyone in class.

Mr. Lancer sighed once again at the interruption. "What is it, Mr. Baxter?"

"First, I'd like to say…" Copy-Danny said through Dash. "Even though I'm the most popular guy in the whole school, I can no longer hide from who I truly I am. I'm not a coward in love like the Duke."

"Oh, Dash!" Paulina gasped. "Are you finally going to admit that you love me? I knew it!"

Copy-Danny forced Dash to ignore Paulina, and instead, turned towards Kwan, who was sitting right next to him. "Kwan, I know this is coming out of nowhere, but I love you."

The silence in the classroom was such that one could hear a pin dropping. But that was unnecessary considering that the sounds of several students fainting at once was much louder than a pin dropping.

Real-Danny was having some trouble not laughing. In a split second, Copy-Danny abandoned Dash and instead overshadowed Kwan, who was under his control a second later. "I love you too, man!" Copy-Danny exclaimed, pulling the stunned-speechless Dash into an embrace.

Controlling the copy was becoming a little hard for Danny, so he directed his copy out of Kwan and back into himself, enjoying the look of horror on the two boy's faces as they still embraced.

"Well…" Mr. Lancer said slowly, for the first time sounding genuinely shocked. "I'm glad that you two boys have found one another, but can you please save any more romantic outbursts until the end of class?"

Sam, who sat directly in front of Danny, turned around to glare at him. "That's not very funny, you know."

Danny giggled. "It is to me."

* * *

><p><strong>LES: At first, I was going to force Dash to confess his love for Star. Then I thought… boring! Then he was going to confess his love for Paulina, which was better, but still BORING! This, idea, though… it was perfect! XD<strong>


	2. Invading Dreams

**LES: I've decided to up the rating to 'M'. This chapter is the reason why. It takes place… um… when everyone is older but there is still no "Phantom Planet". If that makes any sense. It's kinda non-canon. Why can't I stop making homosexual jokes? Rest assured, I have nothing against homosexuality. "Frightmare" is one of my favorite episodes, even if it took me half the flipping episode for me to realize that Nocturne was voiced by the same guy who voiced Avatar Roku in "Avatar: The Last Airbender". (Facepalm). Yep... I just sat there for a quarter of an hour going "He sounds _so_ familiar!"  
><strong>

**Chapter II: Invading Dreams**

* * *

><p>It was late at night, and for once, Danny Phantom was not flying around the town on ghost patrol. Rather, he was looking for a good laugh. Ever since the Nocturne incident, Danny had occasionally exercised the power to invade and influence people's dreams… but mostly for people who annoyed him.<p>

First stop: Paulina Sanchez.

Sure, the early part of his High School years were spent dealing with the massive crush that he had on her. But being older had made him wiser. Sam had been able to see right away what took him two years to find out… he couldn't drown in a puddle of her if he tried.

She claimed to be so massively in love with Danny _Phantom_, but she didn't care enough about him to learn anything about him. If she did, she probably would have discovered that Danny _Fenton_, the same person she said was a complete loser was actually Danny _Phantom_.

_Why is it a majority of the girls I have liked either love Fenton and hate Phantom, or love Phantom and hate Fenton?_ Danny wondered to himself. He shrugged it off, because it didn't matter so much anymore. He wasn't clueless anymore.

He found Paulina's house easily, because he remembered where she lived from the time when she went to a dance with him. (Only because she wanted to prove that she could steal a boy away from anyone, according to Sam.)

Once he got close to the outside of her house, he allowed himself to turn invisible and intangible. Most of the people were on his side, and supported him as the town hero, but if he got caught sneaking into a girl's house (even if it wasn't for any perverted reason); it would be straight back to square one.

He phased silently into Paulina's bedroom and checked if she was asleep. She was, and she was smiling, leaving Danny no doubt about what she was dreaming. There were two forms of dreams that Paulina had: nightmares and Danny-Phantom-is-in-love-with-me dreams.

With a grin in anticipation of the scare he was about to give her, he quickly overshadowed her and phased himself into her dream.

Predictably, Danny found himself standing on look-out point, the average make-out spot for teenage lovers. It was sunset, and the sky was painted in broad strokes of orange, red, and pink. Dream-Paulina and Dream-Phantom were standing on the edge of the look-out, holding each other close. It was clichéd to the point of making Danny gag.

He turned invisible and floated closer, until he could hear Paulina telling his dream-self about how much she loved him and how he understood her like no one else. Danny forced his gag-reflex under control and overshadowed himself.

Paulina was about to kiss his dream-self and, playing along with the romance of the scene for the moment, Danny pulled back slightly, playfully. "Paulina?" He whispered, purposefully forcing his voice to go a little deeper than normal into what Tucker jokingly referred to as his 'sexy voice'.

"Yes, Phantom?" Paulina asked, caressing his cheek. Danny resisted the urge to pull away from her.

"I have something to confess…" Danny said fondly, having to imagine that she was someone else in order to keep himself from breaking character. He wanted her to think that he was going to confess his love for her. He had seen her dream it before.

"You can tell me anything, Phantom." Paulina said.

"That's such a relief." Danny said with a smile. "It's so hard for me to find people to confide in. You're the only person I can talk to."

"I'll never judge you." Paulina whispered.

_Okay… I'm gonna puke in her face if this goes on any longer. Time to turn this dream into a nightmare!_ "Thanks, Paulina. I knew I could trust you. The truth is… is that I'm gay."

Danny had to work really hard to stop himself from laughing at the look of horror that was one Paulina's face. "What?" She gasped.

"Yeah. So, do you think you can introduce me to Dash Baxter? He is my number one fan, after all… and he's so hot!" Danny said quickly before he lost his nerve. Thankfully, he didn't have to stop himself from laughing for long because the shock caused Paulina to wake up with a scream, forcefully ejecting Danny out of her dream.

Danny had to cover his mouth with both of his hands to stop himself from laughing out loud as Paulina curled up in a fetal position and repeated assured herself that the dream was just a nightmare. Before he could give himself away, he phased out of the house and went on to his next target.

* * *

><p>His next victim also lived in a house that he had been in once before. Needless to say, his next target was one that he'd never had misplaced feelings for. Dash Baxter had been a bully to him since his first day in High School, and nothing could lift the Halfa's spirits faster than some ghostly pay-back.<p>

_Oh, boy… if Dash only knew that the hero that he idolized so much was actually the one responsible for his numerous over-shadowings, he would have a fit!_ Danny thought to himself. But he never did anything like that to Dash's dreams, because that would be getting a little bit too close to home. Danny knew what _really_ scared Dash, and he could play on it in his dreams.

Danny phased into Dash's house just like he had done at Paulina's and, after double checking that he was asleep, phased straight into Dash's predictable dream.

Yep, just as Danny expected, he was in the hallway of Casper High, watching invisibly as Dash lorded over the school. After all, High School was going to be the best days of his life, so why should his dreams be about the future?

And there was his dream-self… this time it was as average Danny Fenton. Once again, Danny went intangible and overshadowed his dream-self. Normally, the Danny of Dash's dreams was a complete wimp, a push-over. But now that real-Danny was overshadowing him, dream-Danny now had his real life strength. He also knew that Dash would not be able to resist coming over to wail on his favorite punching bag.

Sure enough, Dash spotted Danny and called out to him. "Hey, Fentony! Why is it that you didn't cringe in fear when I walked by just now?"

"I don't know, Dash. Maybe it's because I'm so much stronger then you that it's not even funny." Danny said seriously.

Dash laughed. "Wow, Fentina, that was a good one! I almost took you seriously for a moment there!"

"Isn't this the part where you punch me?" Danny asked when he didn't make a violent move towards him. "Or are you so stupid that you need me to wear a sign that says 'punch here'?"

Dash's eyes narrowed. "That's it, Fenturd. I'm gonna pound you so hard your descendents will get bruises!"

"No below-the-belt blows, please. That's just unsportsman-like."

"I'll show _you_ unsportsman-like!" Dash growled, throwing a wild punch at Danny's face.

However, evading a wild punch from Dash Baxter was far easier then dodging a blast of ectoplasm from any one of his numerous ghostly enemies. In fact, Danny didn't even give Dash the honor (yet) of throwing a punch back at him. Instead, Danny lifted his arms up and deflected Dash's blows away from his body, causing the football player to hit the lockers instead. Needless to say, punching the lockers hurt a lot worse than punching a boy.

"Ow!" Dash cried out in shock and pain as he held his injured hand closer to his body. Danny wasn't an expert in anatomy (or human anatomy), but judging by the way that Dash's hand was bruising and swelling, he had to guess that his hand was broken. "What the hell was that, Fenton?"

"What? Not Fentina anymore?" Danny asked smugly. "And as for what that was, it's called 'Martial Arts'. It's a way of fighting that doesn't involve just swinging your fists wildly. Observe." Danny crouched down slightly and then leapt. He performed a Roundhouse Kick that would have made Chuck Norris jealous and sent Dash face-first into the lockers.

That was enough for Dash. Getting beaten up by a person that he considered a clumsy geek and loser was enough of a shock for him to wake up, screaming as Paulina had. Once again, Danny was forcefully ejected from the dream.

Danny zoomed, invisibly, out of the room before Dash could do more than scream in shock. _Wow… he lasted a lot longer that time. He actually got past me breaking his hand!_

Maybe soon it wouldn't be a shock that Danny Fenton could beat him in a fair fight…

With that confusing thought in mind, he headed for his final house… the one that he looked forward to more than any other.

* * *

><p>The next house was different from any of the other ones that Danny visited on his dream-interruption runs. This was mainly because he wasn't looking to <em>disrupt<em> this dream, but to join in on the action.

He phased into the last house and was greeted by an extremely familiar Gothic bedroom, the room if his girlfriend, Sam Manson.

For a moment, he took the time to just admire her. It had taken him two years to realize that the feelings he felt for other girls were just passing crushes, and that the feelings he had for his best friend were something much deeper and lasting. They had started dating in their Junior year, and they were still going strong in their Senior year.

Then the moment was gone and he remembered why he was here. Brimming with anticipation, and unable to wait any longer, he went intangible and phased straight into Sam's dream.

If Danny didn't know any better, he would have sworn that he hadn't left Sam's room. But he did know better. Most of Sam's dreams took place in her own room these days. It was just like two years ago when he had invaded her dreams for the first time, had been disenchanted by her dream taking place in the school cafeteria. After that, he had discovered that her dream wasn't so much about where she was, but _who_ was with her.

It was who she was with that Danny was interested in this time as well.

He felt a little like voyeur as he watched the couple making out hard on Sam's bed, but is it really voyeurism if you are watching yourself?

Indeed, Danny watched as Sam and himself made out on the bed, but things were quickly moving beyond simple kisses. Sam was never one to waste time, especially in her dreams.

Grinning in anticipation, Danny phased himself into his dream-self for the third time that night and instantly picked up on the rhythm that Sam was driving into the kiss. Unlike the dream of Paulina's romance, he had no intention of stopping Sam's dream… only seeing how far she would let him go. And, due to the fact that this was a dream with no possible negative consequences, more often than not she would let him go all the way.

Danny gasped in appreciation as she pulled his shirt up over his head, followed closely by her own shirt. He lowered his head slightly to her perfect breasts, suckling on her and drawing heady gasps of pleasure from her.

"Danny…" Sam gasped, placing her hands on the sides of his head in a vice-grip and leaving no option for him to pull away… that that he'd want to. "I love you." She arched into him.

"Sam… I love you too." Danny responded sincerely, his hands finding their way down to her skirt and pulling it and her panties down in a single movement. At the same time, he phased out of the rest of his clothes. Sam felt him go intangible for a moment, and shivered at the feeling that it caused.

She smiled at him when she saw that he was naked as well. "I guess that unfortunate habit of yours is good for something." She whispered.

Danny returned her smile, gathered her into his arms, and pressed a hard and passionate kiss to her lips.

As they came together in her dream, both of them stifling gasps of pleasure in each other's mouths, Danny couldn't help but think that it wouldn't be long before they would be able to do this in real life rather than just dreams.

But dreams were good for now.


End file.
